Moleworm
Mob= x1 Any items they are carrying |specialAbility = Hides underground and eats minerals|droppedBy = }} |-| Item= ( ) |spawnCode = "mole"}} The Moleworm is an animal found in the "Reign of Giants" DLC. Moleworms live underground in a hole called Burrow, and move around underground similar to the Depths Worm. They will seek out and collect minerals left on the ground, as well as any, Heat Stones, Ashes, Ice, Old Bells or most Gravedigger Items they come across. After collecting 2 stacks of items, they will return to their Burrow to drop them off. When the player digs up their Burrow with a Shovel, it is destroyed and a couple minerals will spawn, as well as any item that a Moleworm has stashed inside it. The homeless Moleworm will then wander off and dig itself a new home somewhere. If the player has a Hammer, the Moleworm can be knocked out when it surfaces, allowing the player to pick it up. They respawn from burrows once killed, just like Rabbits do from Rabbit Holes. Since the "A Feet of Strength " update, they will slowly starve in the inventory when picked up. Moleworms have very low health and ,with normal damage modifiers, they instantly die from any hit from a Spear or any better weapon. The only tools that will do the same are the Axe and Pickaxe (and their golden counterparts), and the Pick/Axe. Moleworms will also rain down from the ceiling during Earthquakes in Caves and Ruins. Tips *Minerals and other items can be used as a bait to catch Moleworms. Without the bait, Moleworms emerge from the ground only occasionally. *Moleworms cannot be trapped. In addition, they activate traps that have been laid down. They also shake Spider webbing, although spawned Spiders will further ignore them. *The player can keep a captured Moleworm from starving by feeding it Minerals. *Moleworms will also pick up Gunpowder from the ground, resulting in an explosion. The Moleworm will die, dropping a Cooked Morsel, and a small fire will briefly burn on the spot. *When a Moleworm steals an Old Bell, it will activate it, consuming one of its uses and summoning Bigfoot. Never place an Old Bell on the ground in your base in case there are Moleworms nearby. Usage Trivia *Moleworm is a play on the words "Mole" and "Worm". *Moleworms lack hind legs. Instead, they have a segmented, fleshy tail like a worm, explaining their name. This can be more easily seen when they are in the inventory. *The ability to knock a Mole out with a Hammer is a reference to the popular game, Whac-A-Mole. *The Moleworm's appearance is based on the Star-Nosed Mole. *Moleworms vomited up by a Catcoon (wild or tamed) cannot create a burrow. It is unknown if this is implemented to prevent infinite Moleworms or simply a bug. Gallery Moleworm-burrow.jpg|A Moleworm's burrow. Moleworm-underground.jpg|A Moleworm moving underground. Moleworm-knockedout.jpg|A knocked out Moleworm. Molewormbug.png|Moleworm trying to get bugged Flint Sleeping Mole.png|A moleworm sleeping. Moleworm Frozen.png|A frozen Moleworm. Moleworm Jump.png|A Moleworm in the middle of a jump, showing its "worm half". Moleworm Dead.png|A dead Moleworm. Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Reign of Giants Category:Cave Creatures